


Taking Turns

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, because of Mandy and Kenyatta, references to canonical domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy keeps Ian company while Mickey's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr that asked for "Mandy talking to Ian about Mickey, being best friends."
> 
> Content Notes: Discussions of mental health issues. References to canonical domestic abuse. Also, language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

"I've gotta go down to the Alibi," Mickey said. He scrubbed his hands over his face, running his fingers through his hair. He looked rough—his hair a mess and dark bags under his eyes. "Can you keep an eye on Ian?"

"Yeah," Mandy said. "Of course, Mick."

"I wouldn't go if we didn't need the money," Mickey said defensively as if he was afraid she'd judge him for leaving. "The meds are fucking expensive."

"I know, Mickey," Mandy said, keeping her voice soft. She'd never had to be soft with her brother before, but then again he'd never cared about anything the way he did Ian Gallagher before either. Trying to take care of Ian day and night was exhausting Mickey. Even now that Ian was on the meds and getting better, Mickey was too afraid to leave him alone in case he tried to hurt himself. 

Mandy wanted to kill Fiona for putting that fear into Mickey's head. Ian had never once shown signs of being suicidal, but Mickey was fucking paranoid about it now. 

"I'll go sit with him while you're gone," Mandy said. She got up and went to Mickey's bedroom. 

Ian looked tired, but he was sitting up in bed with his ever present notebook open in his lap. "He send you to babysit me?"

"Pretty much," Mandy admitted.

Ian sighed. "I wish he'd fucking let up."

Mandy sat down next to him and pulled her legs under her. "He cares—probably for the first time in his entire fucking life."

"Yeah, well it's suffocating."

"He'll get over it and be back to being an asshole in no time," Mandy said. She smiled at Ian. "Seriously, what do you see in him?"

Ian returned her smile with a small one of his own. It was good seeing him smile again after weeks of depression. Ian had always been one of the few bright spots in Mandy's life and it had been hard to watch him being so miserable. "I like the way he smells." 

Mandy burst out into loud laughter. "Fuck, Ian. Your nose must be broken. I'm pretty sure Mickey went a month without showering once when we were kids."

Ian's smile grew wider. "He's better now."

"Yeah," Mandy agreed. "Cause he steals Kenyatta's soap."

Mandy regretted her words immediately as the smile fell off of Ian's face. He gripped his pen hard enough that Mandy was surprised it didn't snap. She was pretty sure that if Kenyatta was nearby that pen would be in his jugular.

She cleared her throat and rubbed absently at the handprint-shaped bruise hidden underneath her long sleeve shirt. "The two of you are lucky."

"Yeah," Ian replied. "Yeah, I know." He looked up at her, his eyes intense. "I'm lucky to have Mickey _and_ you. And Mandy, when I'm better it's going to be my turn to take care of you."

Mandy wanted to get mad at him for putting his nose where it didn't belong, but she couldn't. Not when he was looking at her with so much fucking love. If there had been even an ounce of pity there she would have punched him—sick or not—but there wasn't. Ian always had been the best thing in her life.

Mandy dropped her eyes and nodded. "When you're better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
